Happily Married
by Agent Green Dolphin
Summary: It must have been all those parties and reunions-or maybe it was before that, back when they were still students at Hogwarts. Either way, Hermione realized that she was in love with Harry Potter. But how could she be? She was happily married, wasn't she?


Everyone always said that they were "happily married", but we're they really?

Well, they did have two beautiful children: the wild, curly-haired activist, Hugo, and defiant, yet gentle, bookworm Rose. They were amazing kids, which made it even harder for Hermione to leave.

Happily Married. Now what did that really even mean?

Most could say that Harry and Ginny were happily married. But were they? At any given event, Ginny was the one talking frantically to everyone, leaving Harry alone in the corner. Hermione would sometimes accompany him.

According to Harry, after Lily was born, Ginny became a bit of a grouch. She had only expected to have one child, not three. She obviously wanted to go back to the Harpies, but could she after so long?

So before she knew it, her dreams were crushed, and she was stuck with a family she didn't even want. She never told Harry this, but he knew. Oh, he knew.

Ron and Hermione were much different. Ron loved her, showered her with affection at every chance he could get. As for Hermione, she did love Ron. But, not in the way she had always thought.

On that night at the Battle of Hogwarts, where they had finally shared that kiss...she soon realized that it didn't mean a thing. She was afraid that she would never see Ron again, that they would both be killed. She didn't wan't a relationship, and as soon as Ron called her his "girlfriend", she felt her insides turn to mush, which she must have mistaken for love.

But, once again, she did love Ron. It's just that she loved him as a friend-almost like a brother-but not a husband.

So, every time Ron would surprise the bright witch with a kiss, or even a gift, Hermione would just give a half-hearted smile, and give him a kiss on the cheek. After that, she would walk away, usually to their bedroom, and cry. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't continue stringing Ron along.

Especially, when there was someone else.

It must have been all those parties and reunions-or maybe it was before that, back when they were still students at Hogwarts. Either way, Hermione realized that she was in love with Harry Potter.

But how could she be? She was happily married, wasn't she?

It was wrong. All sorts of wrong. They were both supposedly in love with someone else. Ron and Harry were best friends, for the love of Merlin! But, she knew there wouldn't be a way to hide her feelings.

Harry was amazing. He was still strong after so many years of hardship and destruction. She had thought for so long that he deserved the perfect life after being stripped of his innocence so soon. He was an inspiration, which was exactly why she had written a book about him-along with her and Ron. It was titled simply _The Golden Trio_. But it obviously focused on Harry. When she realized this, she screamed.

But not only was he brave, but he was handsome too. He still wore his glasses, and they still needed to be repaired every now and again by Hermione. He still had those vibrant green eyes that anyone could notice from a mile away. His black hair was still a mess atop his head. He was still Harry, but for some reason she was just realizing that he was rather attractive.

It wasn't as if Ron wasn't as well. That was something she probably noticed back in her 5th year. But that still didn't mean she loved him in a non-platonic way.

It was Christmas at the Burrow, when Harry and Hermione first kissed. Everyone was in the kitchen, laughing and chatting, while the two were sitting in the living room. At 12:00 exactly, they both looked at each other and gave a "Merry Christmas" at the same time, causing them both to chuckle. They looked at each other again, and Harry's hand was suddenly over Hermione's. Before they knew it, they were kissing, though it was short, but sweet. It was only when they finished that they realized the error of their ways.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's my fault, don't worry about it, Hermione-"

"No, you can't take the blame for this! Look, Harry, I-"

"Love you."

Then they were kissing again, this time more passionately and slow. Hermione let out a whimper, and broke it off.

"Harry, this is wrong. You've got Ginny, I've got Ron-"

"But, do you love him?"

"Of course I do-"

"No, Hermione. Do you really, _really_ love him?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. She simply sniffed and quickly shook her head, her brunette curls falling over her face. Harry put his hands around her face, and held her head to face him.

"Hermione, I've loved you for a long time. I want to be with you, but the only way that can happen is if we...you know..." He trailed off, looking saddened.

Hermione understood.

"Until we divorce our respective spouses. Harry, you know I can't do that. It would kill Ron. Ginny might not care, though."

"You're right. She wouldn't. But...Ron would be crushed. He's my best mate, and I can't do that to him." He stood up and left for the kitchen to join everyone else, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts of guilt.

After that night, she began to pick fights with Ron over the most trivial of things. From eating the last piece of cake, to wearing an ugly shirt to her parents' house, they all meant nothing. In the end, though, they did lead to the downfall of their so-called happy marriage, many years later. Ron got custody of the children and Hermione packed her bags. She didn't exactly like the terms that they had to end on, but it was the only way that she could leave without feeling so _guilty_.

She left in search of one thing: Harry Potter. He had left Ginny years ago, and apparently had moved. She bought herself a flat, and checked everywhere she could for Harry, coming up empty handed every time. _I guess this is what I deserve_.

One day, she was walking down Diagon Alley-she had needed some fresh air, for her flat was rather stuffy-when she heard it.

A laugh.

It was a familiar laugh. A laugh she had heard so many times before, and had learned to cherish. It was light and airy, and could belong to only one person.

"Harry!" She yelled, running down the street to the outside of Flourish and Blotts, where a man with dark hair was standing. But once she got there, she realized that she had heard the laugh of a man who had the same hairstyle as Harry, nothing more. He looked at her oddly before swiftly walking away. She looked around. She felt empty.

She began to cry tears full of regret. She shouldn't have left Ron, she should have never kissed Harry, she should have-

"Hermione?"

She looked up, and right in front of her stood the one and only Harry Potter.

Needless to say, a long hug was given, a kiss was shared, and the two walked down Diagon Alley, hand in hand.


End file.
